


An Unmarked Book in a Burning Bookstore

by Cryellow



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluffy, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Letters, M/M, Sort Of, Time Shenanigans, Time Skips, and other notes, fluffy af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryellow/pseuds/Cryellow
Summary: A small book sits, unmarked and roughly bound, on a dusty table towards the back of a rather packed bookshop in the middle of London. Some parts of the book look rougher than others. The book itself, though, looks as if it had been loved thoroughly. The contents also says as much. Unfortunately for this particular book, it sat towards the back of the not-so-busy bookshop as it started burning to a crisp. And rather unfortunately for this book, it was not the one saved by a Mister Anthony J Crowley (nee Crawley) when he went inside and searched, terrified, for the love of his life. The book was, MOST unfortunately, too far back in the shop, towards the owner's bedroom reading sets, to be saved when such a character came inside.It was, however, most fortunately, rebound and saved, when miraculously the bookshop was unburned the next day.





	1. Page 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. It's that time. I got into Good Omens. I'm in love. Here's the result. It's a book with multiple pages all comprising of several different letters and such. I'll let you figure the rest.

To whom of which it might concern, 

The contents of this book, while small of current, hold within it’s bindings the workings and histories of elder celestial beings. These beings, while immortal and other-worldly of sort, have presented themselves betwixt these pages as  ~~ completely batshit, love. ~~ friendly to those possessing mortal souls.

History and work are not, however, the only thing between these pages. Be, as they say, attentive, for you might delve and discover more. 

~~ But enough with all that blabber now lets get to the juicy bits ~~

Have a delightful time perusing the notes, letters, pages, and other findings received and collected (out of order, I’m afraid) that dictate the presence of immortal beings on the  ~~ hell-y ~~ earthly realm.

  
  


Signed, 

Aziraphale 

&

**Crowley Baby!**


	2. Page 2-4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This letter is extremely wrinkled, probably had been previously put in someone's pocket roughly for no particular reason, or perhaps all the reason in the world. The letter was made in a nice ink, and it looked like it had been curled, like a scroll, before it was sent off by it's writer. The edges still bore remnants of some type of white wax, and the handwriting was in a curly elegant script that was pleasing to the eye.

4 August 1350

Dear Crowley, 

It has been a long span of time since our last meeting. I know that at the time it was I whom ended that meeting in such an undignified way, and I hope you can find it easy to forgive- even though you are not a forgiving sort. 

Truth has always been my strong suit and I have found that over the last 5 thousand years it is getting harder for it to be such. I fear retribution from heavenly forces. I know that God  already knows what I have done and will do, but from my clansmen I have great withholding. The ideal of their unnoticing is harrowing, however little by little I am seeing the lack of communication or even acknowledgement from the forces above. Sometimes I feel as if you and I are the only beings on the Earth. 

Not, of course, the humans, but I have come to realize they are thin and distasteful creatures on some accounts. Others are incredibly gifted and create magnificent works. In your devilish travels, have you seen the Madonna and Child? It was wonderfully crafted, and I believe they painted myself as one circling Mary! It always feels so good to be noticed, isn’t it? Then again, your portrait, rather reptilian or humanoid is most often painted with The Beginning in Mind. I am quite sure you are doing well with this attention.

I received a letter by a young gentlemen when I was visiting Greece for a few miracles. The letter itself was a miracle, I believe. Did you intend for it to reach me sooner? Did you mean for it to be such a long time? It was much earlier than our last meeting by 3 hundred years or so. And incredibly more so, by far, than the current time. Some other part of me wonders if you still follow in my holy wake, and handed it to the young lad while I was in town. Perhaps you saw me. If you did, I could not blame you for staying away. I do not blame you for anything except the apple, Crowley. That is not a blame. That is truth. 

It has been a dreadfully long time since then. A terrible long time. It gets lonelier with every second. There were often humans who saw my loneliness and try to sedate it, but their company does not often satisfy. 

Heaven forgive me, the last few phrases resembled something sinful. I have done no such thing with the beings. 

I am not the least bit shocked of your previous doings as you had written them to me. Less, I think, to find out the repercussions of the happenings within your reach. I do believe he would have been a good emperor, although there have been so few of those already.

I am writing to you, that is I have begun writing again to you, because I have visited Florence, Italy, and have been completely bespoken about the events since my arrival a few years ago. 

They are calling it a Death. A Black Death because of its spread throughout dark nights. Through whispers I have heard of Genghis Khan and his clansmen overcoming most of the East. If you are not close behind me, perhaps you are there stirring up trouble. They are doing a large number of unseemly, sinful things. Terrible things that, upon my hearing them, almost brought me to tears. 

This Death, though, is what scares me of current. We, of course, cannot catch anything with our celestial bodies, but if I do not come down with this pestilence I will surely raise suspicion. It is disgusting to watch on them, Crowley. It decays them incredibly quickly. Within the last couple months alone almost a quarter of the city is dead in the streets. There is no room for burials alone. The churches are turning to pyres. They remind me of the Hell fyre so frequently used in your home. Or perhaps you do not call it home, anymore. Nay, for like myself, perhaps you have started to call Earth a home. It is far more welcoming here than it ever was up top. 

I am dawdling the topic once more, I’m afraid. It’s easy writing this letter. I’ve started reading scrolls once more. After Alexandria (I very much did not like your words on the subject from the letter, seeing as it had set me back quite a bit) I never got quite into reading as I once did. Seeing this many distraught lives ending only to be divided gave me a strong urge to find as many more scrolls and such as possible. I hope to find some peculiar writings and perhaps collect a few for my own personal gain. 

There I go again. Personal Gain. You’d have thought it would be your words on this page and not mine. How awfully selfish of me. I hope the hosts above haven’t heard me. Or perhaps maybe I’m hoping they will, so as to finally contact me. So as to finally take note of my work. It is my duty, after all. 

I’m leaning to believe that your words were true. I remember looking into your pale yellow eyes when we last met and pondering if it were possible you could do the “right” thing. If you could honestly bring yourself to  _ help _ others. This, I am pleased to say, has been my musings for quite a long time. A hundred years or so at the least if I am blatant.

Well, wherever you are, I’m going to make a small miracle and send it to you without a human handler. If you’re in a battle I hope you have at least one hand to grasp it, and if you are not in one or you simply do not want to read, I believe it is in my nature to forgive this as well. 

With God’s love, 

The Angel Aziraphale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm going to be putting ALL my notes here from now on for this fic. Needless to say Im really in love with Good Omens and I have cut this up in a really cool way so that you read it and can picture it and all that. There is going to be some chapters/letters that are longer, while others are going to be shorter, and in fact one of them is going to be two words. But regardless I'm really excited for this fic because the fandom is super awesome and I want to get some headway with my fanfic skills and meet new buddies and stuff.   
> So. If you like my fic so far- that is to say you like the way I wrote the first letter so far, and you cant wait to see more, go ahead and Kudos, Favorite, and Comment for me cause I eat it UP! You can also check out my other works here on AO3 and check me out on Tumblr at too-many-fandoms-girl.tumblr.com. LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!! ~Cryellow <3


	3. Page 5-6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This letter is made in a blocky script. The quill it was made with seemed to have been roughly cutting the paper as it wrote, and the writer did not have enough ink towards the end so it showed barely translucent on the two pages. It was in fine condition for it's extreme age, something which should be incredibly noted. A small red seal was split at the ends but left untouched, a piece of the art that was the letter itself. The only bit that seemed at all touched by hands was the first two words, which had become beyond smudged and worn as if fingers had graced it a little too frequently.

Dear Angel, 

The year is somewhere around 1775. The only thing about this date that is acceptable is the clothing. We have so many layers on that I am constantly warm. You know that is always a concern of mine. 

I have no intention whatsoever of replying to your last letter with an equally long letter. Bugger on you for finding the blasted “print”-whatsits that Gutenheim or whoever created, but really Angel it was a rather long letter. A few of my mates saw it and thought I was writing to- 

Well they thought I was writing on the other end of a war, which was untrue and we both know it, so try to resolve your urge to write more than a dozen pages, okay Aziraphale? At the very least you could always find me if you must talk with me that badly. I am never that far away. I could find you anywhere, really. 

Of course the last two coin flips were mine to take, which I do not protest except for the cut into my time scouting the best place to find residence on this incredibly large hunk of rock. I think I might find somewhere warm. A Spaniard country, maybe. One with a lot of plants. 

In 1666 I had the nasty business of influencing that arsonist to set fire to London. Watching it burn was in poor taste. Saving that orphanage from the flames for your side was, I would say, even more so. The worst part was it was mostly your stuff this time. Not that much broiling in the old sin pot. The reformation was fun, don’t you think? Part of that was me, I’ll admit gladly. They’re all talking about believing the same things but different semantics! It was brilliant! In the end there was no real point! 

Yes, yes, I can hear your heavenly POSH voice now. “You divided a whole group of churchgoers is what you did. Now they’ll never be the same” Well hush, love, because it was much more than the business with the inquisition. 

That being said I am currently residing in a different country entirely from Europe, while it is also a part of Europe. We had been sent out West to the Colonies on the American side. I was not quite sure what to think of it, Angel, since I remember that blasted Columbus “discovering” it. What nonsense. It was a perfectly fine country with not a lot to happen to it when suddenly he wanted to swing his majestic thing around and call it discovery. I like chaos, Angel, of course, but absolutely not that. There’s a line. At one point it’s all humanity. 

These American Colonies are rebelling. They want to be free of European Rule, especially Britain’s. I persuaded one of them that the tea they were bringing in would be better in the sea, so a few of the blokes went up and overturned all of it! Straight from the boat! I stole a whole case of it (before the water of course) for you and stowed it away in the little pub I’m running. There are plenty of odd fellows that come in here to drink, but unfortunately all I keep getting are revolutionaries. 

I believe I am to be joining in this fight, Aziraphale, but it is only because it should have been your work to save the captains and such and swing the tide. If this all pans out correctly, I think they might win. I’d rather go back East than stay here. I heard from one of the French who was visiting that he was going to aid them and then go to aid France in its battle against the monarchy. It’s strange watching the humans change their history in front of me. I’ll be staying away from France as well, thank you very much. 

I know we just met for lunch only 4 months ago but I feel as if it’s been too long. You’d like the foods they are conjuring here, I think. I’d also like to give you that crate of tea. 

I hope you’re having fun without work. Hell knows I would have. Stay safe, Angel. I’m going to miracle to this to you, of course. It’s hard enough guessing the country you’re in, let alone the cost of postage. 

With, well, Curiousness I guess,

The Greatest Demon of them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS SO FUNNN. Im so glad you guys are liking this fic oh my god its been like a day!!! Dont forget to Kudos if you havent already and favorite and all that and Comment!!! Even something small!!! Love those!!!! and love you!!!! ~Cryellow <3


	4. Page 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A piece of parchment, haphazardly torn at one edge, sits on this page. It is not a full sheet of paper but it has it's own page, mainly due to the sentimental value of the piece of paper. For on this paper is the location and list that Aziraphale made on the day of purchasing his very own bookshop, which at the time was an old print shop for newspapers and the like. It had been dusty and abused, like the piece of paper on the page, and yet it, too, had so much value. It was glued to a plain white page where several words surrounded the page itself.   
> Things like "Of course you need books" "I dont much like the rugs. I think they're tacky." These came much after this list and paper were ever written on, and appeared around the binding of this very book. These, of course, were written by none other than Crowley, who, while he would never admit it with his own vocal cords, indeed loves the little bookshop as his own. Many a things have happened inside it.

1843

Necessities: 

  * Large Bookshelves (about 3 dozen)
  * Writing Desk
  * Bell for door
  * Welcome Mat
  * All of the books
  * Possibly add to the collection the works I previously had
  * Register of sorts
  * A few chairs perhaps
  * Rug or two



4012 Noel Street Soho, London

  
_There are so many places to eat!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just part one of the update for today! I just keep writing! This part was small, so, in essence it's not really like a bad thing to get two chapters in one day, is it? Sorry I keep posting this so late!   
> (P.S. go onto the next chapter for more notes!)


	5. Page 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This page was curled up and unballed and curled up again so many times that the wrinkles on it are permanent. It was a strip of parchment, it is possible, however there was never a seal on it and it, in the coarse of it's history, never left the hands of Crowley the demon. It also, it is important to mention, was stained slightly at the middle, smearing the ink. Perhaps Crowley spilled something, which is likely, but even more likely is the possibility that...tears were strewn across it. Interesting.

821A.D 

Aziraphale, 

There’s been a long stretch of time since our last meeting. It bothers me that we haven’t even seen each other in a while. It wasn’t terrible when we had lunch in Rome, and I took a liking even more when we had those other 4 meetings after then. 

It has been too long since we talked. I grow bored without your presence or at least your acknowledgement. I know, too, that our previous meeting was rather nasty. It was not my fault, though, that it ended as such. I just so  _ happened _ to want to be finished with the whole business, and you did not enjoy the sentiment. 

I get it. I won’t be asking again. 

I just wish that it didn’t mean we had to stop meeting at all. After all, we’re always in the same town on our respective duties and we’re immortal beings of course and this means we will continue to be here on this bloody dirt circle (It gives me the most pleasure that they haven’t worked out that bit yet) for about a thousand years more. Well, definitely a little less but I’m a demon I’m not good at math! That’s torture for all!!

It would make those less-than-a-thousand years that much easier for me if I was with you. Not that I am, of course, so desperate for your attention that I would do something to break this sullen silence you’ve forced us into, but merely that I will wallow in sweet misery until you’re done with your tantrum. 

That was harsh. I see that now. Good. They’ll think I’ve gone soft here. 

This whole letter is a load of rubbish. I’ll just be tossing it in the trash, then. Or perhaps I’ll just keep it for when we start talking again. Then I’ll be able to laugh about it then. 

Your Devilishly Handsome Acquaintance, 

Crowley 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT GUYSSSS. Its really coming into its own isnt it. Its starting to get some pretty good juice. I know its all out of order but wont it be fun to keep going and then reread them all and go in order and then see their love storY??? Wont it be more dramatic??? Anyway IM LOVING THIS AND I HOPE YOU ARE TOO!!! Kudos and Fave and Share with your friends!!! I really want others to see this but Im not too popular :( Go and check me out on Tumblr (too-many-fandoms-girl.tumblr,com) and Comment!!!!! Tell me what you think!!! Please!!!! Love you guys!! ~Cryellow <3


End file.
